dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trash
my experience with the trash in Astrub Some things I have found in the Astrub trash: a guildalogem (yes!), a golden parchment, an ivory parchment, a cockleshell, a pecan, an acorn, plus a number of other items, including a white parchment on more than one occasion. I think I've only found "small" items, like nuts, parchments, rings, and other stuff you could imagine someone accidentally throwing away. In other words, I haven't found any weapons or major equipment yet. I now go out of my way to check the trash cans when I'm in Astrub, and it seems that nearly every session I find something. So that's maybe 1 out of 10-20 attempts. My guess is that the trash is like a drop -- but I have a hunch that some amount of time has to elapse between the possibilities of a successful drop. In other words, if you find something in the trash, and then look in the trash immediately again, you will have no chance of a "drop" until a certain, probably random, amount of time has passed. I can add that when there is something in the trash, the trash window will open up to the tab with the item -- in other words, if the trash window comes up blank, you do not have to bother looking on the two other tabs. Also, for some reason, checking the trash attached to the carver's workshop (2,-21), I always get the message about it being in use, and I am unable to open it up. Hinkhouse 03:53, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Lol about what date did u find the guildalogem? hehe cuz my friends really rich (not hacking though) and they put guildalogems and other hard to find stuff everywhere (u may find a sword skill behind a tree or in the middle of a lot of wheat :I once was checking in the trash, and found a lot of stuff. I was busy getting it out, and selling most of it to an NPC. All that was left was Gobball Leather, then suddenly, out of nowhere, a Mush Mush Thorn appeared. I definitely did not put it in by accident, because my pods did not add up to that, and no-one else could have put it in, because I was watching very carefully to make certain no-one else got to that trash. So where did it some from? I've gotten other good things out of bins, like gear, Guildalogem, XP scrolls, Tamed Crow Feathers, Batofu Feather, etc. However, I don't think I've ever gotten anything so rare that it would be impossible that someone would dump it, considering the things people do dump sometimes... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:24, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I remember hearing somewhere that Ankama has items randomly appear in the trashcans from time to time. I don't know if this is true or not, but it would explain why you sometimes find odd and valuable things for no apparent reason. - DoctorT 23:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Well trash isn't my favourite but my little brother likes seeking them sometimes for no reason sometimes because he saw a 100+ take a look in it,(He's a bit odd likes saving kwoan eyes,vampire blood,tofu feathers.) but he's really lucky you never win any chance based game from him the point is he found a trashcan full of young adventurer stuff :D. Holy bambooto leafs and even a bwork magus skull! Fire Pandala Theres a Trashcan up in Fire pandala, one map below Lenald. Seeding - *Please Read* Robert Walliczek (talk) 21:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : I'm experimenting with the trashcans in frigost to see if they can be 'seeded', since I think I've noticed some patterns about their behavior. I request that if you find a large number of single-quantity items in the frigost bank trashcan, please do not remove those items. So if you see a bunch of stuff in a trashcan there without a number next to it, don't take it. If it's possible to seed the trashcans, then it might be possible to determine exactly what will appear and how long it will take to appear. This could be used to our advantage. : Update 1: While standing next to the Frigost bank trashcan that was seeded with 1 water, about 35 minutes later, 407 rolled oat breads magically appeared before my eyes. This shows that items are added one at a time, can appear within 30 minutes, and that you can be looking inside the trash and have items appear suddenly. : : Name Shouldn't it be called trash bin instead? since thats whats important? BlackMage9 (talk) 13:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's just called Trash IG, so Trash it stays. Galrauch (talk) 14:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Vulkania Do the Vulkania trash bins belong here? Aomidori (talk) 19:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I guess so. Galrauch (talk) 20:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC)